


Don’t Go to Bed Angry

by LIngall



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hanukkah, Humor Angst, Married!Olicity, Olicity Secret Santa 2017, holiday celebrations, kiss and makeup, olicity - Freeform, oss 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIngall/pseuds/LIngall
Summary: A last minute change in plans leads to some sharp words between our happy couple. A few days apart leaves plenty of time for each of them to regret their words. Will Oliver be able to keep his promise never to miss a family holiday?





	Don’t Go to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspertown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspertown/gifts).



>>>>\----------------------->>

_Wednesday Morning - Star City_

On the surface, this day appeared to be just like any other day in the Smoak-Queen household. The morning was filled with sleepy children, hasty breakfasts, and periodic nagging - they were always on a very tight schedule. Felicity just could not focus due to the discussion, well, argument if she was being truly honest with herself, that marked the start of her day.

_She had just stepped out of the shower to see a rolling suitcase open on their bed. Oliver returned from the closet to drop a garment bag alongside._

_“Going somewhere?”_

_Oliver looked up at her, “yes, I just got the call. Ruby is sick, high fever. Thea can’t make the Urban Renewal Conference in Central City. I need to go. We’ve worked too hard on the presentation to skip it. I’ll be back on Saturday.”_

_“But Friday is the first night of Hanukkah.”_

_“I know Felicity.”_

_“Can’t someone else go in Thea’s place?”_

_“Thea’s already contacted most of the staff. I have no choice. It’s December, vacations are already scheduled. The kids will just have to understand."_

_“Oliver.”_

_“Felicity, please, I need to pack and get to the airport in less than an hour.”_

_“You promised when you took the position at the Foundation that you wouldn’t miss any important family events. You said you had staff for that…”_

_“Right, just like you said once you went back to work full-time that there would be no late nights. Last week you missed dinner three times.”_

_Regret settled into the pit of his stomach. He retreated to pull some other clothes out of his dresser._

_“You know that was different. I told you in advance, its not the same. I’m disappointed in you Oliver, in a way I haven’t been in a very long time.“_

_Felicity turned on her heels to head back into the bathroom, pulling the door closed quite forcefully behind her._

>>>>\----------------------->>

_Friday afternoon - Central City_

_“I’m disappointed in you Oliver, in a way I haven’t been in a very long time.”_

Her words echoed in his head. They hadn’t had an argument this petty in their nearly dozen years of marriage. They vowed never to go to bed angry, but this was worse. He left town angry, right before the start of a family holiday, Hanukkah. So much for holiday spirit. 

Oliver shifted in his chair in a vain attempt to find a comfortable position. His knee always bothered him when he sat for a long period of time. The presenter droned on about various urban renewal initiatives and the relative time for return on investment. There were still two more speakers before his turn to present the foundation’s initiative. After all these years he still disliked these gatherings. At least when he was Mayor of Star City he had staff to pay attention to all the details from the other presentations so he could focus solely on his own. 

The worst part was that after his presentation he had to attend a networking dinner, alone. He leaned forward on the conference table and rubbed his temples. It was going to be a long night.

>>>>\----------------------->>

_Friday evening - Star City_

“Mom, is it time yet? My tablet says that the sun will set in exactly 6.75 minutes,” announced the curly haired boy. He looked to his Mom and added, “is Dad back?” 

“No sweetie, remember he won’t be back until tomorrow. But let’s wait a few minutes before we get started, okay.“

“Okay Mom, I can wait,” as he walked out of the kitchen. 

A few minutes later Elizabeth made a grand entrance, gliding to a quick stop in her hot pink fuzzy socks.

“Beth, how many time have I told you not to run in here, especially in just your socks.”

“But Mom, I wasn’t running, I was sliding. These socks are the BEST for sliding. I’m practicing. Softball season will be here before you know it. “

“Is all your homework done?”

“Yup, done, well, mostly done. Can I at least pick out my candles?”

“Sure, then go get your brother and we can light the candles.”

Beth skipped to the bookshelves in the living room to grab their two silver menorahs. She carefully placed them in the center of the kitchen island. 

“Tommy, come on and pick your candles, Mom said we could,” she yelled. In a moment Tommy barreled into the kitchen to join his sister. 

“Mom, get the matches.”

‘I’m coming, hang on just a sec kiddos.”

“Beth, why don’t you help your brother with his candles and the blessing,” said Felicity as she lit the bright blue candle in the center of her son’s menorah. 

Tommy frowned, “but Mom, I can do it myself, and I’ve been practicing.”

“Okay, why don’t we all say the blessing together.”

Baruch ata Ado-noi Elo-heinu melech ha-olam, Asher kid-shanu bi-mitzvo-sav, Vi-tzee-vanu li-had-leek ner shel Hanukkah.

They each lit their first candle and then replaced the shamash in the center of their menorahs. 

“Well Beth, I think it’s time you slide on back to your homework.”

Beth rolled her eyes, “Geez Mom,” as she left the kitchen. 

“I wish Dad was here,” said Tommy as he snuggled into his Mother’s side for a hug.

Felicity pulled him close, “I do too, but he’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Yes! Do you think he’ll make latkes for dinner?”

“You can ask him when he gets back, but remember he was going to make them on Sunday when we go over to Grandma Donna’s for lunch. After lunch we’ll go pick out our tree. William is coming. Can you wait until then?”

“I guess so.”

>>>>\----------------------->>

Felicity curled up on the couch and pulled the green afghan snuggly around her body. She watched the reflection of the flickering candles in the windows that ran the length of the wall. 

_“Right, just like you said once you went back to work full-time that there would be no late nights.”_

His words echoed in her head. There had been too many late nights, he was right. “If only I had had responded to just one of his texts or voicemails,” she thought. Felicity knew it was way too late to call him now. “I’ll have to wait until tomorrow morning. So much for not going to bed angry,” she pondered. This would be night number three.

Her attention turned as she heard a key turn in the lock. 

Oliver emerged from the darkness as he entered the room, bathed in the fire light.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow.”

“Since I was in Central City I called Barry and asked for a huge favor. I asked him to run me home so I could grovel for my wife’s forgiveness and hopefully sleep in my own bed.”

Oliver took a few more steps toward the couch. He winced a bit and shifted his weight off his right leg.

“Is your knee bothering you again? I can ask Curtis to run some diagnostics on the implant tomorrow.”

“Felicity, it can wait. I’ve been waiting over two days to say I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have ignored your messages. I can’t believe how silly I was. Come on, sit down so you can rest that old knee of yours.”

Oliver slid onto the couch and Felicity pulled over the coffee table to allow him to prop up his leg. He smiled as she slid a throw pillow under his knee, “you’re too good to me.”

“Is this the beginning of the groveling Oliver? If it is I want to get comfortable, because you have quite a bit to do,” she laughed.

Oliver took Felicity’s hand. “I know I broke our cardinal rule to never miss a family holiday unless I am, and I quote, ‘in a coma, kidnapped, or trapped on an alternate earth.’ I’m hoping my very understanding wife, will let this one go, since I am home before the candles have burned out. Besides, there are still seven more nights of Hanukkah to go,” looking up at her with his best puppy-dog impression. 

She grinned, “well, maybe I can let it go, just this once, since you are back, but you are so on the hook to make latkes for me and the kids tomorrow night for dinner.”

“I thought I was making those on Sunday over at your Mom’s?” 

“You may have made it home before the candles are out, but the kids are already asleep, they really missed lighting the candles with you. But I’ll bet that one batch of latkes and you’ll be back in their good graces.”

She snuggled closer to his side and pulled his already loosened tie free from his neck. “You were right you know, I have been spending too much at the office since I went back full-time. We agreed that if I went back to a full schedule that I’d also make family time a priority.”

“As much as I love hearing you say I was right,”

Felicity leaned in for a kiss. “Oliver, I missed you, and the kids are asleep.”

He shifted to face her and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. Felicity closed her eyes briefly and leaned into his hand. 

“Do you remember our first Hanukkah together?” 

Eyes still closed Felicity broke into a wide grin and nodded, “Mhmm, I remember.”

>>>>\----------------------->>

_December 12, 2017 - The first night of Hanukkah_

_“Felicity, Oliver and William, this was great. Let’s make it a new tradition. I’m so glad I could extend my visit through the beginning of Hanukkah.”_

_“Definitely Donna, we can host next year, and I’ll cook. Do you have any secret family recipes to share?”_

_Donna smiled, “I may be able to find a few, but gosh knows, I’ve never made any myself. What are you guys doing tonight?.”_

_“Tonight, Mom, nothing really.”_

_“Well do you think William would want to hang out with me for awhile, maybe spend the night. I’d love to spend some extra time with him?”_

_“Mom, maybe another time. It’s been a long day and William might have some homework to finish.”_

_“Nope Felicity. I’m all caught up on my homework. Dad, can I go?” asked William expectantly._

_“Come on Oliver, we’ll have fun, and,” Donna dropped her voice a bit as she leaned towards the couple, “I bet the newlyweds could use some more time alone, right.”_

_“Mom,” glared Felicity, a strong blush rising across her cheeks._

_Oliver squeezed her hand beneath the table. “Donna, that would be great, ride back with us and William can grab a few things.”_

_William rose from the table and headed over to link arms with Donna as they headed out of the restaurant._

_“Hey, are you okay?”_

_“When will my mother stop embarrassing me, never obviously.”_

_“You’re blushing, it’s cute,” as he leaned in to kiss her cheek._

_Within seconds of the saying goodbye to Donna and William, the door was shut and Oliver took three giant strides to reach Felicity’s side. Next his hands were around her waist. Felicity wound her hands around his neck to pull him closer. He walked them backwards to the couch and in a well-practiced move he spun them around so that he landed on the couch pulling her right along with him._

_“Oliver, wait, shouldn’t we…”_

_“go to the bedroom... “_

_“What about Raisa, won’t she be stopping…”_

_“Nope, I texted her on the way over, told her William was staying with Donna tonight.”_

_“Oh...”_

>>>>\----------------------->>

Beth peered over the railing across the loft that overlooked the living room. Even though the room was only lit by firelight, she could see her parents huddled close together on the couch. 

“Is Dad back?” whispered Tommy.

“Shhh Tommy, be quiet, yes, Dad is home, but he didn’t come up to check up on us yet.”

Tommy moved closer to peek through the railing. “What are they doing?” he asked his sister.

Beth put a finger to his lips in an attempt to silence her curious brother. “Grown up things Tommy. I think this is the perfect time to look for Christmas presents in the hall closet,” she whispered. “Stay quiet come on.”

He looked down into the living room again. His Mom was laughing, and then he saw his Dad grab her and push her down under him on the couch. Beth had already begun to crawl down hallway, anxious to search for the gifts that were likely hidden in the closet, but her brother grabbed her foot to stop her progress.

Tommy was quite confused about what he was saw unfolding on the living room couch. He forgot Beth’s warning to be quiet. 

“Why is Dad squishing Mom like that?”

Beth froze, pleading with the universe that her parents hadn’t heard her brother’s question.

Oliver moved off of Felicity and lifted his eyes to the balcony above, “Elizabeth, Thomas, we can hear you, what are you doing up?”

“Your Dad will be up to tuck you in and say goodnight in a minute - back to bed both of you,” added Felicity.

“Jeez Dad, you and your super-ninja hearing,” announced Beth as she pulled Tommy to his feet and pushed him down the hallway toward their bedrooms.

“Well, so much for the kids being asleep, it's probably for the best, your hearing may still be ninja-like, but your knee not so much,” said Felicity as she patted his knee and rose from the couch.

He moved quickly to join her at the foot of the stairs. “I’ll just be a minute tucking the kids in and then I’ll show you just how ninja-like I still am.”

Felicity smiled and planted a quick kiss to his lips before heading upstairs. Oliver was glad they wouldn’t be spending another night apart. Arguments did happen from time to time, but they were always resolved. If he was being honest, he would probably admit that he looked forward to the occasional argument, especially when it would be followed by making up. That never got old.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are multiple candle blessings for Hanukkah - but the one listed in the the story is the one we do in our house. Hanukkah is a great family holiday - it is soothing to watch the candles burn - you can make yummy latkes (basically fried potatoes) - and play dreidel (yes, a game of chance). Some years it gets hectic at our house when Hanukkah and Christmas overlap since we celebrate both holidays. The shamash is the ‘helper’ candle. It is lit first and is used to light the other candles. 
> 
> Translation of the Hanukkah candle blessing: Blessed are You, the Lord our God, King of the universe, Who sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the hanukkah light.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone!


End file.
